Memoirs of a Fake God
by Missing Factor
Summary: Why didn't anyone else notice this but Sachiko?  Was she finally going crazy, just like her grandfather and the one before him? What Sachiko didn't know was that the madness in her family was only passed down from the /male/ side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Raito would have ruled all of mankind and revolutionized the world into a glorious mass of morally whipped men and women-but I don't…; ;

Warnings: Violence & death, minor sexual themes, strong language, apple being used like drugs, bad writing, insanity, horrible sense of humor-and alot more but you get the idea

**Memoirs of a Fake God**

Part One 

**R**aito stared into the clear blue sky his small feet digging into the soft wood chip floors before lifting them up and repeating the process again.

Mom had long since gravitated to the other mothers on the far end of the playground, of course not without giving Raito a short warning on playing safe with the other children and not to wander off too far.

Raito's dark brown eyes lazily looked to the shrieking children who were all at the moment rampaging the park like some kind of possessed gremlin of mass destruction.

Raito couldn't help but feel unamused by their ridiculous behavior.

Especially that one kid with the buzz saw cut near the glorified kitty litter they call a sand box. He was just sitting there shoveling one handful after another of sand into his gaping jaws until his cheeks puffed out and sand burst at the seams of cavity filled mouth-Raito's lips curled in disgust-,why wasn't anyone stopping the kid?

/"_Hyuk Hyuk"/_

Yes, Raito was far from amused but apparently Ryuk was.

In a sudden sadism mood Raito tightened his hold on Ryuk's plush neck, twisted his little head and was satisfied when Ryuk croaked a weak cry of discomfort.

Feeling slightly dirty at witnessing the disturbing scene-_what is __**wrong**__ with that kid?_-, Raito took to turning his small body slightly on the swing to watch his mom and her peers half heartedly, completely ignoring the pleading Ryuk.

The group was at the moment deeply engrossed on some baseless gossip no doubt and from the looks of things it was something bad judging from the way his mom's frown deepened and her hand wrung the other worriedly.

Releasing Ryuk from his strangulation hold-much to the plush's relief and Raito's bemusement-, Raito idly began to wonder what his mother's friends were talking about to get that sort of reaction out of his normally composed mom.

Before Raito could ponder over the matter further a trembling ball of pink caught his attention in the corner of his eyes, making Raito immediately turn to investigate.

Completely missing the conflicted emotions flitting across his mother's face as she stared after him.

* * *

Sachiko at the moment was feeling horrible.

After years of hoping for a child she had finally given birth to a beautiful baby boy and what did she do to her precious son?-she completely failed as a mother and utterly _ruined_ him, it was a miracle Sayu didn't end up like him.

Sachiko desperately wanted to cry on an understanding shoulder.

It had to be her fault, after all Soichiro was always away to work on some dangerous case despite her own feelings against it...

But doesn't that mean her husband was a fault also? Maybe if Soichiro was a constant around the house more to her children, the male role model her baby boy needed-her baby would still be here.

No he isn't her baby anymore; Raito-he is just Yagami Raito

Physically he looked the same, his hair the color Sachiko's mother had. Sachiko herself adored them, because they really were such a lovely shade that in the right lighting would change into an attractive warm auburn.

It made Sachiko wish mother were still alive to comfort her and give her guidance she so clearly lacked in motherhood.

Because what else could it have been then?

His face held some of her delicate features when she had been younger but his stance and posture was all Soichiro's influence right there she could just tell.

He was still perfect in every way-her baby, her beautiful baby boy-.

'Nonono its Yagami Raito now.'

But his eyes, the eyes Sachiko had grown to love had lost something and her baby boy had disappeared only to be replaced by this stranger who scared her.

Her not baby walked around like a man with purpose and unnatural grace only found in few.

His eyes weren't filled with childish intelligence anymore but this gleam that **knew** of human cruelty and filled with knowledge that children his age shouldn't know.

Her not baby talked in riddles and hidden intentions like the Cheshire cat in the book 'Alice in Wonderland' Sachiko had read as a child.

Her not baby also took to carrying around a hideous bat-guppy-whatever plushy and confiding to it when he _thought_ he was alone.

That damn plushy probably knew more about Raito than Sachiko will ever hope to understand and-oh _**god**_ she was jealous of an inanimate _**object**_!

"Say what do you think, Sachiko? ~"

But maybe she was wrong maybe it was all part of her overactive imagination…slight bouts of insanity _did_ run on her mother's side of the family…

"…Sachiko?"

Someone was shaking her by the shoulders lightly, pulling Sachiko out of her reverie.

"Ah..yes Konata-san?" Sachiko replied softly, wincing slightly when Konata finally released her shoulders from the vice like hold.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes now Sachiko...something wrong?" asked Konata, her ruby painted lips turning downward and the women around Konata murmured agreements and exchanged distraught looks of worry at Sachiko; recently they had all begun to notice the dark rings around Sachiko's eyes and her defeated slumped shoulders.

"Oh yes I'm fine Konata-san thank you for asking." Sachiko gave a feeble grin towards the mass that did nothing to assure them.

"C'mon Sachiko tell us what's got you so worked up, something happen at home?" voiced Masato curiously. Sachiko wasn't stupid and knew Masato cared for no one but herself and juicy gossip to sink her manicured nails into and twist as she liked.

Right now though Sachiko didn't really care what that sick woman wanted, but the problem at hand she couldn't handle and was _killing_ herself over.

'Oh Raitoherbabyboy where had she gone wrong?'

"It's…Its Raito…" Sachiko finally admitted to the crowd, wringing her hands together as a force of habit.

"Raito-kun? What about him?" Konata urged carefully, Raito was always such a lovely angel around Konata- he was every mother's dream come true. Konata wondered what the polite child had gone and done to cause such distress in his mother like that.

"I…I feel like I don't know him anymore Konata-san, he's just..." And like a switch to the flood gates Sachiko began to tell the group of her worries and her concerns towards her only son.

"Yagami-san"

All the women were startled when Naomi, the eldest and usually most quiet amongst the group cut Sachiko off in the middle of her hysteric rambling.

"N-Naomi-san?"

"Perhaps your son is only just trying to be helpful Yagami-san, you said so yourself that your husband is frequently busy at work and also there is a younger sibling to consider. Perhaps this is his way of telling you that he's trying to grow up Yagami-san, he doesn't want to burden you further and wants to be stronger for the both you and his younger sister." Naomi offered soothingly before falling quiet again and would most likely stay that way for another year till summer like a damn cicada.

"Yeah Sachiko~ And Raito playing with dolls this age isn't that strange-heck my kid still does sometimes too!" Konata proclaimed loudly, her trade mark mega watt smile never failing to brighten the atmosphere, especially now.

Masato seeing no juicy gossip for the taking immediately went to change the topic that quickly pulled the rest of the group in except for a silent and stunned Sachiko.

Oh god maybe that _was_ it, everything made perfect sense to Sachiko now and for the first time in two straight years after the sudden change in her baby boy Sachiko felt the weight of frustration and worry lift from her shoulders.

Sachiko began repeating to herself inwardly over and over again the same sentence that she had so longed to say.

She did not fail.

She did not fail as a _mother_ to her children.

Still silently saying the mantra in her head Sachiko turned to gaze at her son.

And froze stock still, her heart felt as if it was held tight in a ice cold fist.

The bored calculating look Raito was giving to the other children, as if measuring their worth made Sachiko re-evaluate Naomi-san's reasoning.

The way Raito simply sat there on the swing like he owned the place and the tilt of his chin slightly in the air made Sachiko think of those kings who ruled their subjects from inside their mighty castle walls.

Sachiko imagined the king on his throne and in his entire regal glory, saying to his subjects one day that for the greater good of the kingdom there must be sacrifice and ordered his men to go out into the war and _fight _for him to **die** for him.

And men did so without question.

For some reason Raito's face easily replaced the kings and that thought disturbed Sachiko greatly.

The way the rest of the children seemed to tread instinctively around Raito didn't dissuade Sachiko's imagination. Especially since there were 3 more empty swings beside Raito ever since he claimed a seat.

For the first time in 3 years Sachiko wasn't blaming herself anymore nor questioning her sanity.

Because right now she was finally seeing her son for what he was for the first time.

Not a rebelling boy who was slowly distancing himself from his family.

Not a boy trying to force himself to become an adult for the sake of his mother and sister.

Not even a stranger either, because now that she thought about it a little more Raito knew her really well.

Too well in fact

Sachiko vaguely remembered when they had once visited the grocery. Raito without being asked calmly came back to her after browsing the aisles and dropped a clear box filled with star candy into the cart in favor of carrying a plastic bag filled with polished red apples.

After purchasing the packages she handed the box to Raito, but he refused the candy and told her it was hers.

"_You like the green kind right mom."_ It wasn't a question and Raito without looking back entered the house disappearing with his apples, leaving Sachiko looking stunned outside.

Her secret indulgence really, she never told anyone nor even took any home with her-not even her darling husband knew!

His eyes that seem to know everything about everyone, even though it just wasn't logically possible

His unnatural grace and silent footsteps that creep up behind you without a sound, startling Sachiko too many times to count

His mature attitude and aura that demanded respect like a little king

His Cheshire like riddles that held a secret joke only he and his plushy knew-Sachiko swore she saw the bastard doll smirking at her on a number of occasions-but that was **crazy thinking and _impossible_  
**

His painfully polite and intelligent way of holding a conversation forced everyone to treat him like an adult whether or not they consciously knew

His frightening sneer whenever dissatisfied that probably killed many puppies around the world that were owned by diagnosed cancer sick little girls

His sudden disappearances late at night that almost gave Sachiko a heart attack when she had first found out, especially when he came back with that twisted version of a child's toy-the ugly plushy Sachiko had secretly named Joker, due to its wide horrible grin that bared its plush teeth-which after much glowering on Raito's part, Sachiko finally conceded into letting him keep it

His one sided conversation with said Joker-actually pausing after sentences as if listening to it reply

His sudden fondness/obsession for Apples with a capital A, eating it every day every hour whenever he possibly can and completely _soaking_ himself in apple based products

His slightly feminine-okay _**totally**_ feminine obsession with looking absolutely perfect, brushing his hair 100 times every day and smoothing out his outfit for any visible wrinkles when no one was looking, wearing apple flavor lip _gloss._

His demands for apple scented detergent that he had specifically _**ordered**_ Sachiko to be using on Joker and **only** Joker when washing him-yes Raito gave _it_ a gender

That weird dark chuckle that grew into a hysterical cackle when he thought he was alone**…**

**Nothing**

**Made**

**Sense**

Right when her train of thought ended Sachiko swore Raito's brown eyes flashed crimson for a split second as he gazed out into the park, Joker spasming sharply on Raito's lap before falling bonelessly limp in her baby's arms.

Why didn't anyone else notice this but Sachiko?

Was she finally going crazy, just like her grandfather and the one before him?

"I'm going insane." Sachiko couldn't help but blurt out, her face utterly blank.

The other women around her looked at Sachiko curiously but luckily they didn't hear exactly what she said and quickly went back to their conversation.

And so Sachiko was left blissfully alone once again, her question still unanswered.

What Sachiko didn't know was that the madness in her family was only passed down from the _male _side.

* * *

Raito raised a fine eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

A girl maybe a year younger then Raito himself was being harassed by a circle of misfit boys. Apparently they thought it was funny to snatch the girl's cabbage patch doll and toss it around while goading her to get it.

The girl's small stature failed to reach for the doll obviously.

Taking it up a notch one of the boys ripped off the plush's head, threw the headless doll to the ground and stomped repeatedly on it. The rest of his friends found it absolutely hilarious.

The girl burst into tears clutching the edge of her dirty pink sundress, she obviously didn't think it was funny at all. Ryuk, having witnessed the dismemberment of a fellow plushy blanched in horror and flailed wildly before falling limp in Raito's arms.

Oh…Ryuk fainted; this'll make great blackmailing material…

Suddenly a yell of rage came from behind the group of boys and the little girl's older brother-if their similar features were a dead giveaway-made the little sadists quickly scramble away in fear.

They were rightly wise to be scared; unlike his sister's petite frame he was easily scaling a foot taller than the rest of the munchkins in the park, including Raito himself.

Raito's eyes narrowed feeling a sense of déjà vu, his mind trying to place the boy's face out from past memories.

Ah…Morita

'Morita Takeshi' Raito couldn't forget a monster like that, if Raito remembered correctly Takashi had killed the perpetrators who raped his sister and was then later arrested for murder.

No killed wasn't the accurate word, it was execution.

He tore into them with his bare hands and brute strength alone. Taking his fury out in a more productive way and dealing justice for his sister.

The event occurred during Raito's 11th grade in Daikoku Private Academy.

An event that hadn't occurred yet though and wont for another 10 years…

It made Raito want to throw a tantrum, being 5 years old made him feel vulnerable-**no**, he is vulnerable! By the time he'd properly gain all his powers, Raito would be long dead and six feet under.

'But…maybe not for long…' Raito thought while eyeing the duo, his mind churning up ideas.

Silently Raito slipped off his perch and headed towards the two siblings with the still unconscious Ryuk in tow.

At the right moment too apparently seeing as Takashi for the life of him could not calm his sobbing sister down-it was a disgustingly pitiful sight really-.

Takashi although donned with a plain name was anything but.

He had short black hair and narrow green eyes, his face adorned with light freckles that later in growth would fade completely.

His sister Chisuka had matching black hair that lay in a loose braid, reaching well past her shoulders and large expressive brown eyes that complimented her shy demeanor.

If Raito's memory served him right Takashi and Chisuka both grew to look attractive in their own rights.

Takashi at the age of 15 was still the intimidating, freakishly tall brother only with years of developed muscles to back up his image. The muscles no doubt were from constantly saving his sister from trouble and getting into fights due to his reckless anger.

Takashi's history of his legendary temper and inhuman strength made many wary and fear Takashi because when he dished out a threat it wasn't an empty one it was a _promise_.

Due to his reputation, Takashi's social life was shot to hell and burned into a nice ebony crisp.

Chisuka however was surprisingly popular despite being painfully shy and garnered many admirers in highschool. Chisuka's body filling out during that time with soft curves and her pretty face did nothing to waver their advances.

Especially for whatever reason her monster of a brother had taken to avoiding her during the middle of the school year.

Which was the opening her admirers had been waiting for and they turned to more forceful means after being constantly rejected.

Raito was glad during his first life his admirers had the sense to stay away and rightfully worship him from afar like the god he is…

'A little dose of narcism never hurt anyone…'

-Death Note-

-Kira-

-Getting shot-

D-I-E-I-N-G

-Mu-

-Nothingness-

-PainpainMTFingPAIN!-

Raito shuddered uncontrollably and forced himself to pull it together because he was standing there like an idiot-several feet away from his current objective, luckily the two hadn't seemed to notice Raito's presence or his mini breakdown.

'It'll be different this time.' Raito thought firmly, fist clenched tighter around Ryuk and took a step forward.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Raito would have ruled all of mankind and revolutionized the world into a glorious mass of morally whipped men and women-but I don't…; ;

Warnings: Violence & death, minor sexual themes, strong language, apple being used like drugs, bad writing, insanity, horrible sense of humor-and alot more but you get the idea

**Memoirs of a Fake God**

Part Two 

_**Y**agami Raito knows that anything is possible after all the shit he's been through_

_Note books with the power over life itself-apple addicted Shinigamis-playing god through said note book-fake blonde Lolita's with abandonment issues-dieing by the hands of a clearly unbalanced teen who still played with Barbie of all things-did he list being a god already? Forget that,_

_Raito wasn't god, just some highly disturbed megalomaniac psychotic teen with a bad sense of how to dish out justice to infidels._

_Raito did however meet God-yes __**The **__God_

_Raito met God after he had long since kicked the bucket and was sent adrift into Mu._

_How long in Mu before meeting God, Raito didn't know._

_Oddly enough, God was not much different from Raito himself and they would have gotten along quite well if not for three glaring facts. _

_The first and most important being this_

_God is a perv._

_God is a Sadistic, Manipulative Perv-or for short an SMP_

_Raito didn't know God was a SMP at first glance since God was surrounded by a halo of light that spiritually blinded Raito._

_After a brief introduction on Gods part, God gave Raito the ultimanium-_

_To sum it up God told Raito he could either stay in Mu or become a shinigami_

_If Raito wasn't perpetually in pain from his mortal wounds or spiritually blinded by God's bling, Raito would have questioned God and asked what the catch was in freeing him from an eternity in limbo. But alas he was and the good portion of Raito's brain cells were rolling around in pure agony, the rest didn't even notice __**wtf**__ was going on._

_So Raito accepted._

_God smiled smugly like a cat that caught a mother canary and her hatchlings._

_And everything went dark._

_**

* * *

**_

_When Raito woke up propped against a slab a stone in a vast wasteland-which was seriously made up of basically rubble and pathetically skinny trees- and not in white nothingness_

_He panicked._

_Raito immediately hauled his ass up and looked over himself frantically; vaguely registering that he was no longer in pain also._

_Raito remembered his deal with God quite well and wanted to know what kind of horrible ghastly features he had gained in becoming a shinigami_

_Running a hand on his face, Raito almost scratched his eyes out with his newly acquired claws on accident. Scanning his hand and finding that the only thing different about them being the nails, Raito went back to searching his face once more, abeit more carefully._

_Human nose_

_Symmetrical eyebrows and eyes_

_Perfectly normal ears_

_No fangs or weird mutated tongue_

_Longer hair? That's new; he'll just find something to cut it off with later._

_Eventually Raito stopped, satisfied that his face was not some abomination._

_His happiness quickly deflated upon looking down-_

_Raito screamed_

_**

* * *

**_

Takeshi loved life

But alas life was very fragile and he had found that out the hard way

Takashi saw a small collapsed cardboard box wedged in between a lamppost and mailbox. If he hadn't heard the sound of soft mews from within, he would have completely passed it without a single glance.

Taking a peek inside he was delighted to find it filled with three little kittens, each the size of his palm; their fur reminding Takashi of the first time he had seen snow.

The litter of kittens mother was also there, contently sleeping pressed against the paper walls as her babies greedily suckled milk.

One of them noticed him and was awkwardly stumbling closer to peer at Takashi with wide emerald eyes similar to his own.

It mewed softly wanting attention and Takashi hesitantly stuck a hand out to stroke its head. When it did nothing but purr against his careful pets he let his guard down and ever so slightly relaxed his hold…

The sound of a sickening wet crack startled Takashi and he pulled his small hand back, frightened when he noticed it was dyed in gushing red liquid and clusters of white fur clung onto him like a second skin.

Takashi turned to the box again

The mournful cries of the dead kitten's mother overlapping with his own.

_**

* * *

**_

Life was not safe in his embrace Takashi believed

The death of the kitten that had been committed by _his_ hands haunted Takashi.

But it was an accident…right? Notheless when Takashi was offered to hold his baby sister, he politely refused and instead chose to watch with longing instead.

He made sure to be extra careful from then on.

_**

* * *

**_

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year and still no incident had occurred.

Takashi was still nervous however

Thursday rolled by and Takashi was walking in his last class during passing period, upon entering he noticed a group of boys huddled in the far corner of the room. Curious, he hefted his school bag and walked over to them.

Being at height advantage over the rest of his classmates he managed to see two boys just ending their arm wrestling match. The winner-a boy Takashi recognized as the goalie of the school's soccer team-cheered loudly as the other boys groaned in disappointment at being outdone once again by the same person.

"Ha! I'm the strongest-no one can beat me!" The kid stated confidently, puffing his chest out while eyeing the rest of the crowd with a holier than thou look.

The other boys glared, one of them spotted Takashi and smirked.

"Psh, I don't think so Takashi can beat ya any day Katsuki!" Takashi blinked in confusion by the turn of events when he was shoved forward with difficulty towards the center of the human circle.

"He doesn't look so tough." The boy now recognized as Katsuki said, not looking too sure of his own words when comparing Takashi's large sturdy build to his own equally large if not taller lithe body. Still Katsuki took a seat and raised his arms anyway, eyeing Takashi challengingly.

The other boys coaxed a hesitant Takashi into the opposite seat, Katsuki all the while smirking-taking Takashi's unease as weakness and soon the game began.

Katsuki's face was fixed in concentration and as the match continued on in a draw Katsuki realized it was far too quiet and looked up. The rest of the crowds face was set in disbelief.

Takashi wasn't even putting any effort and was distracted by something outside the window beside them.

Katsuki glowered, he had always won anything he set his mind to, growing up in a family filled with many accomplished athletes had guaranteed that he would be the strongest in his age group. It was Katsuki's pride and joy.

And this no named kid had the gall to act like this? Like all his hard earned work didn't mean anything?

Katsuki decided then and there he absolutely loathed Takashi and put more strength into his pull.

Takashi didn't even seem to notice the added force and was seemingly entranced by a blue butterfly fluttering in the distance.

Katsuki _hissed_.

"Oi! Pay attention!" Katsuki roared, startling Takashi into motion.

Takashi let loose whatever had held him back in surprise and smoothly swung his arm clasping Katsuki's hand down onto the tables wooden surface with the force of a mini wreaking ball. Breaking through the hardwood and incidently bending the metal frame…

Along with Katsuki's arm…

Katsuki who had been stunned by the vicious move from the normally placid Takashi, slowly felt a warm feeling creeping up his right bicep, then ice cold pinpricks and finally mind numbing pain.

Katsuki shrieked in agony.

_**

* * *

**_

Takashi didn't mean to do it, it really was an accident.

He didn't mean to lose his control was what Takashi thought as his fellow classmates rushed a hysteric Katsuki out of the room, minutes later the sound of an ambulance deafened the crys of alarm from the school staff.

Takashi sat there in front of the broken desk that was smeared in blood, left dazed in an empty classroom.

He looked down at his trembling hand

It was an accident that he had caused.

The next day after being questioned by the principle, everyone cleared a path for Takashi, treating him as if he were a cornered and wild animal that would lash out in the slightest provocation.

Takashi never did make a friend like he hoped that year nor the year after that.

Takashi later found out that Katsuki, after leaving the hospital had been transferred to a different school and that his arm would never heal properly no matter how many surgeries he took.

_**

* * *

**_

In mid fall a nearby school had flooded, forcing many students to attend Takashi's own instead, many of the lot were delinquents whom wanted to prove themselves in some way.

And when they heard of who the strongest person and most feared was in East they laughed.

Takashi didn't look tough one said

Another said he was probably a mama's boy

I can take him with my hands tied behind my back another proclaimed

It was one big hilarious joke to them

_**

* * *

**_

Months of isolation from his fellow peers made Takashi sad.

It was during the end of fall that something changed.

People weren't shunning Takashi anymore, but it was definitely not the good kind of attention that he craved.

They hid his gym uniform and text books.

Cornered him and threatened to beat him up if he didn't relinquish his allowance.

Stole what little he owned or sometimes even destroying them.

It took no genius to find out that the sadness Takashi had acquired was slowly turning into pure unbridled anger.

And so after the third time they attempted to steal Takashi's lunch his Buddha like patience finally snapped.

So he snapped the kid's fingers in return and to be fair, he snapped the kid's legs too.

After that Takashi had less restraint over his temper.

But Takashi didn't mind anymore if that is what it took for the pathetic bullying to cease even at the cost of a suspension.

_**

* * *

**_

They were wrong-so horribly _**wrong**_

The delinquents all took to fleeing from Takashi whenever he was in the vicinity of 30 yards

They also took to calling Takashi the "Demon of East Middle School"

_**

* * *

**_

7 Year old Takashi loved his little sister but unfortunately like him she seemed to attract the bad crowd.

Two day into enrolling to school, Chisuka's backpack disappeared. A day later Takashi found said bag in the boy's bathroom toilet, its contents pilfered, he was furious.

Like a bloodhound from hell he sniffed out the brat's trail, the trail being the brats big bragging mouth.

"She had nothing valuable in there at all; the only good thing I got out of it was a neat keychain." The brat complained holding a charm Takashi had painstakingly strewn together out of beads and feathers as a gift for Chisuka's fourth birthday.

Takashi saw red and before the little thief knew it Takashi was on top of his chest, beating the kid's face in until it was a bruising bloody mess; the area beneath the kid's head had an indent about an inch deep.

Takashi didn't spare the thief's buddies either and quickly sent them flying to join the growing heap on the floor.

Three days later Takashi was in his house on suspension for 10 days. Unfortunately missing important classes, his already poorer than average grade due to his last suspension didn't help much either and so his grades plummeted.

Takashi was forced to repeat another year.

Takashi didn't mind though it only meant he can watch over Chisuka a while longer and besides…

The janitor never did figure out how to completely wash off the blood stains on the walls and floor, to Takashi's amusement. Thinking back on the one-sided fight, Takeshi wondered what would have happened if he took a different approach. But then be suddenly reminded of the satisfaction of his fist hitting flesh and red spraying the floor.

It's quite therapeutic Takashi decided and totally worth it.

* * *

TBC

A/N:I'm not familiar with the way the Japanese school system handles things, so forgive me if there are errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Raito would have ruled all of mankind and revolutionized the world into a glorious mass of morally whipped men and women-but I don't…; ;

Warnings: Violence & death, minor sexual themes, strong language, apple being used like drugs, bad writing, insanity, horrible sense of humor-and alot more but you get the idea

**Memoirs of a Fake God**

Part Three 

**_R_**_aito stared long and hard, as if his mere will alone could make the horrid thing clinging onto his body simply vanish._

_("I don't think you'd really want to be left even more…exposed then you are…not that I'm complaining.")_

_Startled, Raito looked left and right only to be puzzled when he didn't find anyone._

_("Ehem, up here.") The __androgynous_ _voice said, obviously amused by Raito's confusion. ("It is I, God.")_

_"Wha-" Raito snapped his head up with wide eyes, spotting a blurry white vortex the size of a minivan hanging over his head._

_"…God?" Raito parroted, his face draining of emotion, the vortex shifting in midair as if giving a nod in return._

_("Yes, God.") God replied slowly, as if talking to a dull headed child. ("Did you forget about me already? You wound me so!") The vortex visibly dulled to a shade of grey and God's voice wavered as if hurt by the mortal's insensitive action. Raito would've had the decency to apologize if not for his sharp hearing detecting the sound of suppressed laughter despite God's effort in masking it._

_"God." Raito repeated again as if saying a curse, his eyes slowly narrowing and a sneer stretching over his lips._

_("Mhmm.") _

_"God!" Raito roared, his face red and body shaking in fury._

_("That's what many mortals yell, though with more passion-here like this, 'Oh god **yes**!'")_

_Raito seemed to falter for a second before giving the vortex a nasty snarl._

_"You-you bastard, what in hells name is** this!**" yelled Raito, his hand frantically gesturing to his body._

_("I believe it is called clothing.") God drawled, snorting when Raito looked outraged by his answer._

_"This-this **thing** couldn't even be considered clothing! It's a sheet of fabric its-its-"_

_("It's a very stylish body suit?") God offered to the conflicted mortal._

_"No! It doesn't even cover my thighs!-**I looked like a bondage slave!**" _

_God tsk'd in a chiding manner._

_("That's not a very nice thing to say~ I think you look nice; in fact, it enhances your feminine body!") Chirped God, who sounded positively ecstatic. The ray of light bursting from within the vortex practically blinding the brunette yet again._

_"I don't **care** what you think! Change me now!" Commanded Raito, who sadly didn't strike as a very intimidating figure at the moment and when God's words finally registered in his mind, Raito gawked._

_"…Did you just call me girly?" _

_("Gee, I see being sent to Mu certainly did **wonders** for your personality.") God mused aloud, words dripping with sarcasm and completely dodging the question. ("But enough dawdling, my work here is done and I have business to attend to elsewhere-oh and by the way, I'm totally digging your wings-they go well with your bondage suit!") _

_"My _what_?-" Twisting his torso, Raito was shocked to see a pair of wings connected to his shoulder blades, the white feathers fluffing ridiculously as if sensing Raito's distress. "What the fuck…"_

_("Toodaloo~") God sang, pulling Raito out of his dazed like state. ("And I expect you to work hard in Rem's place~!")_

_"Hey wait-" Raito exclaimed, turning back to God once more only to find himself face to face with a rapidly shrinking vortex that blinked out of existence._

**_…._**

**_…_**

**_.._**

_That bastard gave Raito the slip!_

_"…God…-" Raito began saying with a dead calm voice that slowly rose in pitch, his body shaking and eyes blazing like molten lava. "If you are listening-and I know you undoubtedly are-"A random wind blew the fabric-Raito refused to call it a half skirt-exposing more of his legs, which Raito viciously slapped back down. "-I swear I will make you regret this God, or my name isn't Yagami Raito!" The brunette shouted, shaking a closed fist in the air._

_"But your name **isn't** Yagami Raito." Someone croaked out from behind him._

_Raito turned around sharply, striking an accusing finger towards the familiar shinigami infront of him._

_"Ryuk!"_

_"Hyuk Hyuk, miss me? Wait hold that thought cus I got lots to tell you...Hey what are you doing with that sharp looking rock...wha-can we talk about this please?" The shinigami pleaded, pulling his hands up in a placating manner. Ryuk's eyes bulged out even more from their sockets and sweat coated his face when Raito showed no signs of halting._

**_Raito lunged_**

**_

* * *

_**

Takashi wasn't stupid but he certainly wasn't considered the brightest in the crayon box either.

Takashi admitted however that years of very little human contact had turned him into a certified social idiot.

"Noriko-chan! They killed Noriko-chan and now she's **_dead_**" Chisuka cried out mournfully, not even caring for the dirty ground as she kneeled down to gather 'Noriko-chan's' head and body.

"Chisuka, Noriko-chan can't be dead if she wasn't alive in the first place-" Takashi winced when even _more_ fat tears streamed down his sister's flushed cheeks, smooth Takashi real smooth. "Uh, that came out wrong, what I meant to say is that we can easily replace Noriko-chan-" From the scandalous look appearing on Chisuka's face, that had also been the wrong thing to say. "Umm…" Takashi trailed off lamely and just stood there in front of his weeping sister, wanting to pull Chisuka into a comforting hug but was too aware of the consequences it might lead to.

"May I see Noriko-chan?" A person asked gently from behind the two siblings, Takashi immediately turning towards the stranger while taking on a slightly defensive posture infront of his sister, as if half expecting the other to take the doll by force.

"W-What are you going to do with her mister?" Chisuka tearfully questioned, surprising Takashi when his little sister addressed the _boy_ as _mister_.

"I'm going to fix her up." The boy replied, using one of his hands to tuck a stray brown lock behind his ears while the other clutched the arm of what Takeshi assumed to be his own doll.

A very horribly stitched and manhandled one that looked to be a cross between a bat and a fish Takeshi noted with disgust.

_Another sicko trying to hurt Chisuka_

"Quit spilling lies to my sister and scram before I rip you a new one!" Takeshi said venomously, slowly advancing on the other boy with fists drawn.

"Takeshi, stop!" Chisuka cried and swiftly blocked her brother's path, her arms cradling Noriko-chan tightly to her chest. "I want mister to help her!"

"You want **him** to _help_ _her_? Chisuka-don't you see he's only going to make Noriko worser!" Takashi exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows, his left hand pointing accusingly towards the other boy's mangled doll.

_To make you more miserable, to make you cry! Just like **everyone**_

"He won't!" Chisuka said stubbornly, her teary gaze almost cowing Takeshi's rising rage.

Almost

Grabbing ahold of his sister's arm, Takeshi pulled her beside him and began speaking again. "How do you know that Chisuka? You don't even know him!-" Takeshi snapped his angry eyes towards the other boy, feeling betrayed that his sister was taking the _stranger's_ side over her own _brother_. "He's going to take Noriko and never give her back-he's going to take her head and swap it with a slobbering dogs head! He's-"

"I won't." The other child said, cutting Takeshi off in the middle of his rant. The boy looked pointedly at Chisuka who was staring at her older brother with horrified eyes, fresh tears spilling to the ground, the area Takashi still held slowly bruising from his grip and upon noticing this Takeshi immediately felt heart wrenching guilt for being the reason for causing them.

"I promise that I'm just going to fix her, trust me." The child continued, his brown eyes-so similar to Chisuka's own, yet so very strikingly different-trained onto Takeshi's emerald green.

Those warm brown eyes bled red for a brief moment and unknowingly took Takeshi's breath away.

"How...how can we know…?" Something in the brunette's eyes-his _voice_ made Takeshi want to obey and with a jolt Takeshi realized that the other boy reminded him of his father.

"All I have of worth is my word of honor, which I'm giving to you." The boy replied patiently as if it explained everything and perhaps it did. "Trust me." The boy said, holding out a single unblemished hand, his cherubic face glowing due the setting sun.

Takeshi didn't trust anyone, not his vile despicable mother or his hyprocrite father, not his grandfather and years of breaking things one after another-Takeshi has come to find that he didn't trust himself either

And he most definitely didn't trust in complete stranger that's for sure

Takeshi let go of his sister's arm and watched her scurry towards the other boy, noticing how he pulled out a checkered patterned handkerchief and was lightly brushing away any stray tears from Chisuka's face.

"What's your name?" Takeshi asked, slowly making his way next to Chisuka's side, the left over adrenaline that hadnt flushed out of system making his hands tremble slightly-which he promptly stuffed in his jean pocket, out of sight out of mind.

"My name is Raito, it's a pleasure meeting you Morita-san." Raito replied back pleasantly, the handkerchief disappearing within the folds of his red jacket.

Confused, Takeshi wondered when he had told the brunette his last name and Raito, as if reading Takeshi's thoughts simply gave a small secretive smile.

Takeshi didn't trust anyone, especially strangers, but he'll give Raito the benefit of the doubt

**_

* * *

_**

Raito knew he won the battle of wills the moment Takeshi let go of Chisuka's arm.

Takeshi, the monstrous and frighteningly intense boy was very possessive over his sister, the mere fact that he even allowed Raito to touch Chisuka was a sign of acceptance if not a grudging one.

'Everything is going smoothly so far.' Raito thought as he tugged at the concealed zipper on Ryuk's torso, the inside revealing to be water proof and containing two objects.

_/"Guh…What happ'n?"/_

Oh look at that, Ryuk is finally awake…

Hahh what a shame, he was beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet…

Ignoring Ryuk's squawks of discomfort, Raito quickly snatched the blue container from inside the plush and tugged the zipper back into its original place, not even making an effort at silencing the shinigami.

_It's not like anyone but himself can hear Ryuk anyhow_

Slinging Ryuk carelessly over his shoulder - /"Yo, becareful there!"/-and taking a seat on a nearby bench. Raito opened the small container pulling out a needle and a thread spool from inside, expertly guiding the black thread into the eye. Setting it between his small index finger and thumb, Raito took the offered cabbage patch doll and positioned its ripped body back into place, then ever so carefully…

Ryuk upon noticing this from over Raito's shoulder started to snicker uncontrollably while chanting how Raito was and I quote _"oh so skilled in the feminine arts."_

'Ryuk will **pay **in stuffing and tears for saying that' Raito thought ominously.

* * *

TBC**_  
_**


End file.
